Cancer Research Career Enhancement Summary The overarching goal of the Cancer Research Career Enhancement (CRCE) component is to ensure that Minnesota has a robust supply of investigators performing cutting-edge cancer research. To achieve this, we will provide outstanding training environments to attract promising young scientists and to develop the careers of our current cancer researchers. We also must diversify our workforce both to reflect the changing demographics of our catchment area but, more importantly, to bring fresh perspectives that will accelerate cancer research. To meet these goals, we propose to: 1) implement and expand initiatives that will increase the number of new trainees from populations typically under-represented in cancer research in Minnesota (e.g., with a new focus on MN American Indians); 2) enhance the career development of predoctoral, postdoctoral, and junior faculty cancer researchers; 3) facilitate faculty-led clinical research studies by partnering with the Masonic Cancer Center's newly established Clinical Science Research Council; 4) support Masonic Cancer Center faculty by hosting monthly faculty data clubs and by developing and managing personalized research portfolios for each faculty member; and 5) leverage career development opportunities provided by other institutional entities such as the UMN Clinical and Translational Science Institute.